Cinco olvidos y un adiós
by Selyluna
Summary: Cinco veces en las cuales Hinata se olvida de la muerte de Neji y una en la cual lo acepta para dejarlo ir.
1. Cinco olvidos

¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejo una historia que de alguna manera necesitaba escribir, porque cuando murió Neji me quedé tan patidifusa que no sabía que acababa de leer. Así que aquí está, una historia de dos capítulos para despedirle como se merece. Los personajes no son propiedad mía y…dejad un review.

* * *

``La muerte no llega más que una vez, pero se hace sentir en todos los aspectos de la vida´´

Jean de la Bruyere

1- Despertar

Normalmente, y por regla general, Hinata se despierta más bien pronto y sola, pero algunos días en los que no hay entrenamiento y puede disfrutar de un buen sueño reparador, los aprovecha al máximo. Esos días, Neji golpea suavemente la puerta tres veces de forma tenue para avisar a Hinata que es hora de levantarse, que ya ha dormido suficiente.

Hoy es uno de esos días.

Hinata se despierta y se extraña al notar rayos de sol demasiado cálidos, demasiado potentes, como si fuera tarde, muy tarde. Hinata se pregunta porqué Neji no la ha despertado con esos tres suaves toques.

``Porque está muerto´´

Hinata se abraza a si misma para que el dolor que le arrasa el cuerpo no se expanda. Hinata se levantará temprano y sola el resto de los días.

2- Entrenamiento

Hinata se pone la ropa para entrenar y se dirige a paso rápido al dojo, nerviosa porque está segura de que Neji volverá a reñirla por llegar tarde.

Entra con una respiración entrecortada y una disculpa preparada en los labios. Cuando alza la vista espera ver a su primo con un rostro serio pero con unos ojos divertidos y burlescos, pero no lo ve.

``Claro que no, tonta. Jamás entrenarás otra vez con él´´

Las palabras se le atascan en la garganta y traga duro para pasarlas. Un sirviente que caminaba cerca la mira con cara de pena, con cientos de frases de consuelo guardadas preparadas para salir, pero Hinata se da la vuelta y vuelve por donde ha venido.

No es la primera vez que Hinata olvida la muerte de Neji, y no será la última.

3- Misión

Hinata entra en la casa agotada y sucia, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando ver a su primo en la entrada de brazos cruzados esperándola, para luego preguntarla que tal fue la misión y ella con una sonrisa aún más grande le diría lo exitosa que había sido y él sonreiría con los ojos. Con los ojos, no con la boca. Hinata se pregunta en que momento fue más importante recibir la aprobación de Neji que la de su padre.

Pero Neji no estaba.

``Él no te recibirá jamás´´

Hinata se quita las sandalias en silencio y las coloca ordenadas en la entrada con una sonrisa forzada y unos ojos sombríos, para después caminar lentamente por una casa que cada vez se le antoja más vacía y solitaria.

4- Lágrimas

Su padre la ha gritado, otra vez.

Hinata parpadea para contener las lágrimas y se muerde el labio mientras se levanta de forma rápida lista para huir. Su padre la mira frustrado, otra vez, intentando que ella entienda que Neji no volverá con ellos, no más, y que debía de ser fuerte por él, por ellos. Más fuerte aún. Pero Hiashi Hyuuga no articula palabra, o por lo menos no las que el quiere y vuelven una vez más al principio del problema. Hinata con la mirada más oscura, más perdida y Hiashi con más presión en el corazón y más silencios y pesos a su espalda.

Hinata se dirige a la habitación de Neji, porque está llorando y él era el único en aquella casa que consigue consolarla, pero la habitación esta vacía y huele a muerte.

Hinata se derrumba en el suelo llorando, preguntándose porqué siempre se olvida de que Neji esta muerto si luego cuando lo recuerda es peor.

Hiashi entró en el cuarto y levantó en brazos a su hija Hinata, que se había quedado dormida entre lágrimas, para llevarla a su habitación y depositarla en la cama, con la esperanza de que cuando despertase, el dolor fuera menor.

5- Té

Hinata pone a hervir el agua y saca dos tazas de té. Las coloca con cuidado en la mesa, una frente a otra, esperando por ser llenadas.

Cuando escucha el burbujeo del agua apaga el fuego y aparta la tetera. Echa un puñado de té en las tazas y vierte el agua caliente, formando una mezcla verdosa cuyo aroma asciende y se esparce por la casa.

Hinata se sienta en su sitio y espera a Neji porque son las siete y ellos siempre toman el té juntos a las siete. Así que espera y espera pero Neji no viene y ella nota que se olvida de algo, algo importante, pero no sabe qué. Toca su taza, que está ardiendo, y una gota de sudor frío le recorre la nuca. Da un sorbo a su té y el calor abrasa su lengua, dejando un dolor que late a su paso. Dolor.

``No tomarás nunca más té con Neji´´

``No, no, no. Neji. Porqué. Dios, no. No quiero estar sola otra vez. No.´´ Hinata posa su taza con la mano temblorosa. Sus ojos llorosos contemplan el humo del té, que forma figuras imposibles en el aire hasta desaparecer como si no hubieran existido nunca. Contempla furiosa la taza de Neji, y su mano tiembla esporádica, con ganas de estrellar la taza contra la pared, solo para contemplar como caerían los pedazos de porcelana igual que se esta cayendo su vida.

Hinata contempla su taza a medio beber y se siente como la cosa más solitaria que ha sentido en su vida. Escucha pasos, pero no alza la mirada ni presta atención, y luego, de repente, su padre esta sentado frente a ella, tomando con firmeza la otra taza de té mientras bebe de ella, acompañándola sin palabras.

Y algo hace clic en la cabeza de Hinata porque sabe que no volverá a ver a Neji más, que no habrá entrenamientos, ni suaves golpes a la puerta, ni bienvenidas, ni palabras de consuelo, ni melancólicas tazas de té a las siete de la tarde. Así que Hinata se derrumba en la mesa mientras solloza quedamente, llorando por él. Por su primo que no volverá con ellos, que no alzará el vuelo ni será libre.

Hinata llora hasta que nota las manos de su padre sobre sus hombros, dando golpes de consuelo.

Aquella es la tarde en la cual Hinata no vuelve a olvidarse de la muerte de Neji, en la cual acepta entre humo efímero y aroma a té que tiene que buscar una manera de seguir adelante.

Con todo, el momento deja un regusto amargo en la boca.


	2. Un adiós

``La muerte no es más que un sueño y un olvido´´

Mahatma Gandhi

Esa noche soñó con Neji.

Estaba en la cama y tres golpes suaves la despertaron de su sueño, haciéndola abrir los ojos, extrañada. Ya nadie llamaba a su puerta. Se levantó tambaleante y débil por el sueño y abrió la puerta. Y allí, de pie, estaba Neji contemplándola con una sonrisa triste.

``No puede ser.´´

Y Neji negó con la cabeza suavemente con la sonrisa triste perpetua. No, no lo era. Era un sueño, y Neji seguía tan muero como lo estaba antes.

``Esto es un sueño.´´

Y Neji asintió.

``¿Por qué ahora?´´

``Porque aún no me puedo ir. Me debe algo, Hinata-sama.´´

Hinata no dijo nada, pero la pregunta silenciosa estaba grabada en sus ojos y Neji entendió, como si la leyera la mente, como siempre parecía hacer.

``Una despedida.´´

Y esta vez fue Hinata la que asintió.

Así que Neji hizo con Hinata todas las cosas que no volvería a hacer. Entrenaron hasta el cansancio y hablaron de misiones pasadas. Hablaron de todo y hablaron nada. Hinata preparó el té y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, uno frente a otro, con las manecillas del reloj haciendo tic-tac, tic-tac cada vez más fuerte y la sonrisa de Neji cada vez más triste, más mueca torcida.

``¿Cuándo?´´

``¿Cuándo que?´´

``¿Cuándo te iras?´´

``Eso no depende de mí, es usted la que no me deja ir.´´

Hinata sentía el cuerpo frío y entumecido, y el calor del té no ayudaba en nada. El vacío de su interior se hacía cada vez más grande y aquella sonrisa de Neji…

``Tiene que aceptarlo.´´

``No.´´

``Tiene que hacerlo. Acéptelo, Hinata-sama. Estoy muerto y no volveré. No en esta vida, al menos.´´

Y aquello fue demasiado para Hinata, porque al segundo siguiente las lágrimas caían libres por su cara. Lloró y, como siempre, Neji la consoló. La acarició el pelo y la murmuró palabras de consuelo.

Algo en Hinata se retorció y supo que no la quedaba tiempo, que iba a despertar y no se había despedido de Neji todavía. Aún no.

``Es demasiado pronto.´´

``Siempre lo es.´´

``No merecías morir.´´

``En el fondo nadie lo merece.´´

Hinata sintió y supo que había llegado el momento, Neji se inclinó ante ella, con la elegancia característica suya, una sonrisa suave y los ojos brillantes.

``Esta será la última ve que me incline ante usted, Hinata-sama-´´

Los ojos de Hinata picaron, pero parpadeó fuerte para alejar las lágrimas.

``En ese caso…está será la primera vez que el Souke se incline ante el Bouke, Neji-nii-san.´´

Y lo hizo. No un cabeceo de cabeza. No. Una inclinación auténtica, nacida del respeto. Y Neji sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. Y cuando Hinata se irguió, Neji ya no estaba.

Hinata cerró los ojos y sonrió.

``Adiós, Neji-nii-san.´´

Una carcajada grave resonó en la casa, que por un momento fue menos melancólica de lo que ya era.

Y eso fue todo.

Aquella fue la primera y la última vez que Hinata soñó con Neji.

Al despertarse lo hizo con los primeros rayos de sol y una so0nrisa tenue en el rostro. Es correcto decir que aquella noche fue cuando Hinata aceptó la muerte de Neji, del mismo modo que es justo decir que su muerte, pese a todo, siguió doliendo. Pero dolió algo menos que antes, y el vacío de su interior se había hecho más pequeño. Hinata dudaba que algún día no doliera, pero era un comienzo y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.


End file.
